


Forbidden Romance

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon seeing Professor Bobbi Morse for the first time at S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Academy, Jemma Simmons felt an immediate attraction. Simmorse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowcabins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/gifts).



> I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or its characters.  
> This is for the AoS Holiday Exchange. Recipient: willowcabins Prompt: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons Professor/Student AU  
> I hope you enjoy it and have a happy holiday :)

20 year old Jemma Simmons was sitting in her chemical kinetics class at S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Academy. She was waiting for her professor to get there and was bored as her best friend Leo Fitz had suddenly come down with the flu and he was bed ridden. Jemma was doodling in her notebook when she heard high heels clicking across the floor. She snapped her head up in confusion and watched as a blonde woman, who looked to be in her 20’s, walked to the teacher’s desk at the front of the class and wrote her name on the white board.

Miss Morse the board read. Miss Morse turned to the class, “I’m Professor Morse and I will be taking over for Professor Vaughn as he has retired.” Jemma took in her new professor’s appearance. Bobbi was wearing a tight fitting white shirt, the buttons undone enough to show her cleavage, a buttoned up black suit vest, black fitted trousers to match the vest and black high heeled boots.

Her hair came down is waves past her shoulders. As Bobbi started talking about the day’s lesson, she placed her lab coat on her chair and her eyes landed on Jemma. As her eyes met Bobbi’s, Jemma would blush a deep red and saw an amused expression cross her teacher’s face. For the whole lesson Jemma couldn’t concentrate on her work, she kept looking up at her teacher and a few times Bobbi would catch her looking and Jemma would blush and return to her work.

When the lesson ended Jemma put her books and pens away and picked up her bag. “Miss Simmons, might I have a word?” Miss Morse asked. Jemma waited while her class peers filed out of the classroom. 

When only she and her teacher were left in the classroom she walked up to the teacher’s desk and said, “You wanted to see me”.

“Please call me Bobbi when we’re alone” Bobbi told her, “Yes I did...you seemed distracted in class and were very red, which according to Professor Vaughn, isn’t like you. He said you’re always focused on your work and are usually the first to finish. Is everything ok?” Jemma blushed yet again.

“I’m not sure calling you Bobbi is appropriate” Jemma replied.

“It’s not,” Bobbi agreed, “but I’d like you to; and you haven’t answered my question. Is everything ok?”

“O-of course it is. W-why wouldn’t it be?” Jemma stammered.

“You’re a terrible liar” Bobbi informed her.

Jemma sighed, “It’s nothing really Professor” Jemma told her, not wanting to admit to her feelings for the older woman.

“Really, because I thought you had a crush on me” Bobbi wondered, a hint of disappointment in her voice and on her face.

“A c-crush? On y-you? N-no!” Jemma lied.

Bobbi smirked, “terrible liar” Bobbi reminded her. Jemma blushed again. “So you do like me. Good” Bobbi teased causing Jemma to blush more. Bobbi stood up from her chair and walked around her desk to get closer to Jemma. “Would you go out on a date with me?” Bobbi asked.

“Isn’t that against the rules?” Jemma questioned.

“No one has to know” Bobbi replied. Jemma was silent for a moment, unsure what to say. She wanted to but she also didn’t want her or Bobbi to get into trouble. In the end her heart won out.

“I would love to” Jemma answered.

“Tomorrow night at 8?” Bobbi suggested.

“Sure” Jemma agreed.

“Great I’ll pick you up” Bobbi replied.

“How do you know where I live?” Jemma asked.

“I have my ways” Bobbi answered, with a smirk and a wink, stepping closer to the younger woman. Bobbi slowly leaned in, giving Jemma time to move away if she wanted, but she didn’t, so Bobbi kissed her on the cheek.

Friday night at 8 Bobbi rang the doorbell to Jemma’s apartment. Jemma grabbed her purse from the table and opened her front door to greet Bobbi. Bobbi was wearing black slim jeans, a light blue tight fitting t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black biker boots. Jemma’s mouth fell open, Bobbi was gorgeous. Jemma was wearing a form fitting purple dress, showing slight cleavage and falling just above her knees.

“Wow you look breath-taking” Bobbi complimented, when she had appreciated the sight of Jemma. Jemma blushed and thanked her, before shutting and locking the door behind her. Bobbi led Jemma to her motorbike. “I hope this is ok, my cars in the garage” Bobbi explained.

“I’ve always wanted to ride one” Jemma replied, taking the helmet offered to her. They climbed on the bike and rode off. Bobbi took them to the big hill just outside of town and Jemma saw there was a picnic blanket set out already. She sat down on it while Bobbi got the picnic basket. There was a beautiful sight of the town down below them and the starry night sky.

It was very quiet, there was no one else anywhere to be seen. “This is beautiful. Thank you Bobbi” Jemma commented. Bobbi sat down next to Jemma.

“I was hoping you would like it” Bobbi replied. They ate the food from the picnic basket as they enjoyed the view and got to know each other better. It was a beautiful night and very romantic. When they finished eating they lay back on the blanket side by side and pointed out different constellations.

“They’re magnificent, aren’t they” Jemma said, looking at the stars.

“Yeah” Bobbi agreed, looking at Jemma. Jemma turned her head to look at Bobbi. They stared at each other for a moment, before Jemma leaned in and kissed Bobbi chastely. Jemma pulled back and sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

“I’m sorry” she apologised. Bobbi sat up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jemma’s ear.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I asked you here. Your advances are not unwelcome. I would very much like to start a relationship with you, if you want to” Bobbi told her.

“I want that too” Jemma replied, smiling at Bobbi. Bobbi leaned in and kissed Jemma softly. Jemma kissed her back and deepened the kiss, asking for entrance to Bobbi’s mouth with her tongue. Bobbi granted her entrance and they explored each other’s mouths. They parted when they needed air and rested their foreheads together.

“I think I’m falling for you” Jemma mumbled, embarrassed because this was their first date and she had fallen so fast.

“I feel the same. I feel like we’re soul mates” Bobbi responded, stroking Jemma’s cheek with her thumb, surprising Jemma with the honesty. They kissed again pouring all their emotions for each other into the kiss. It was the best first date they had ever been on and would figure out the whole student/teacher situation later.


End file.
